If It's Alright
by FitzNotDitz
Summary: Hermione and Draco are married, until she finds out he cheated on her with her best friend Ginny...on the same night she was going to tell him that she was pregnant. not one shot! r&r plz!
1. Im So Sorry

**A/N-k this story takes place after 7th year so theyre out of school and going on with their lives. so hermione and draco were dating in like the end of 7th year during graduation and everything so just sum background info. Uuummm draco's dad died, tonks and lupin are together, and oh yah! Mcgonnagal and Hagrid hooked up! Ew haha jk no. never lol.k I shall now start the story! **

**Hope u like it!** **♥**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Tom Felton... -looks at lawyers- ok fine...just Tom Felton :D **

**x0o0o0ox**

**Chapter 1: I'm so sorry…**

**x0o0o0ox**

**By:FitzNotDitz**

**x♥x**

It had been three days since Hermione had first found out that she was pregnant. She was only a month and a couple of days into. But she had a special night planned out, so she could tell her husband of a year and a half, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**x♥x**

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a slim fitting strapless dress, with a pair of diamond stud earings and a silver diamond necklace. She was wearing a slight amount of make-up, just some light lip-gloss and a little bit of pink blush and mascara. But she Hermione couldn't concentrate on much of anything that night. She was too excited thinking about Draco's reaction. _'I bet the first thing he's going to do is pick me up and twirl me around and kiss me everywhere! Then he'll probably talk about what to name the baby if it's a girl or boy…and then we'll cuddle up in front of the fireplace and fall asleep in dreams of their first child..'_ She was such a hopeless romantic. She giggled at the thought.

'_I'm so excited! I can't believe I'm…were going to be parents!'_ Hermione thought happily.

"Hey honey, I'm home…," she heard Draco say from the living room. "What's all this?" He said looking around with a slight frown, looking around at all the dim-lit candles and dinner placed in front of the fireplace, on their plush white rug.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted tonight to be special…why you don't like it?"

"No that's not it…I like it but-I just…I have something to tell you…" he said slowly, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Hermione however was too happy to catch it. "I do too! Okay, me first, me first! So come sit down, we'll have dinner and then we'll-"

"Wait no I have to go first…I have to tell you now it's really important." He said looking down at his feet.

"Um…okay shoot…," Hermione said cautiously. "Is something wrong?"

"Hermione you just have to know that I love you and always will but I've-"

"Hey honey, sorry I'm late…" a short woman with long fire red hair walked in.

Hermione turned and looked at her friend, a confused expression on her face. She turned and looked at Draco, who was now near crying.

"What's going on…" She cried as she looked frantically at both of them. "I don't remember giving you a key too our house…and honey!" She had tears running down her face.

Ginny looked at Hermione nervously, "Look I'm really sorry…um it just sort of happened…I didn't mean to get pregnant…it just…like I said, happened…"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat… '_pregnant'_ She thought as she held a hand to her chest.

"Pregnant?" She cried out in a strangled voice. Hermione glanced up at Draco, who had trears rushing down his face.

Hermione felt as if someone had literally grabbed a 12 inch knife and stabbed it right through her heart. She stared back at Ginny, "My best friend," she whispered, "and my husband!" She yelled at them. "I loved you both! How could you do this to me!"

Ginny looked away from her; Draco was looking at Hermione, desperately trying to make the tears stop.

Hermione looked down at Ginny's hand, silently praying that she would be wrong, but there it was: a silver wedding band, with a diamond staring straight at her.

"You're getting...married…"

Draco spoke softly, "Hermione I'm so sorry-"

"How long?"

"Hermione just let me explain…I'm really _really_ sorry…-"

"How long!" She shouted, tears still streaming down her pale cheeks.

Draco paused and looked down at the ground again, "…seven months…" he spoke softly.

The last thing Draco saw was Hermione's wavy brown hair disappearing out the front door.

**x♥x**

**

* * *

**

**A/N- hope u liked the first chappy! I got the idea from this song I was listening to called "If It's Alright" by Lindsay Lohan so ya..sum of the lyrics will be in the next chapter. :D well plz review** **♥**

**Luv u all!**

**Bree**

Copyright © "If It's Alright" by FitzNotDitz


	2. How Mny Mnths Does It Take 2 Say U LuvMe

**A/N- omg! Im sooo happy about all the reviews I got! Thank u so much :D just..wow u have no clue how happy that made me im glad u guys liked it! Well anyway since basically all of u asked me to update soon, here it is! **

**Hope u like it! ♥ **

**P.S. nevermind about the review i sent, i figured out wut was wrong lol**

**Property/Copyright: song lyrics belong to Lindsay Lohan and her record label, i have no part in it whatsoever!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Tom Felton... -looks at lawyers- ok fine...just Tom Felton :D**

**x0o0o0ox**

**Chapter 2: How Many Months Does It Take To Say**

**You Love ME?**

**By:FitzNotDitz**

**x0o0o0ox**

**x♥x**

Hermione couldn't believe it…her first true love, no, her _only_ true love had dumped her for her best friend. Hermione cried even harder at the thought. _'How could I have been so stupid…there had to have been signs…smiles…touches, hugs…little whispers…how could I not have noticed?'_

She looked around, her eyes glazing over all the friendly shops and restaurants filled with laughing people and warm faces…little kids and babies running around the shops.

'_Babies..'_ she thought. _'I'm pregnant and alone…' _She leaned on the wall next to her. '_but there is one place I know I'm always welcome.'_ Hermione thought with a sigh of relief.

**

* * *

**

x♥x

"Hermione dear! What an unexpected surprise!" boomed Mrs. Weasley happily as she made her way over to Hermione, greeting her with a lung crushing hug.

"Oh my! You're practically all skin and bones! Let me whip you up something to eat!" She cried making her way over to the stove.

"Oh but that's okay I didn't-" Hermione started saying as she sat down but was cut short by Mrs. Weasley's firm motherly voice. "No ,no, no! I don't think so! I will not except any but's! You need some food in you deary, you're so awfully pale! How are you and Draco? Is anything the matter?"

Hermione flinched at the name and put her head in her arms and started crying for about the fifteenth time that night. Mrs. Weasley put down the pots and pans she was working with and rushed over to Hermione.

"Oh dear what's wrong!"

Hermione didn't answer and only cried harder.

"Dear please tell my…" She said wrapping her arms around her.

"Gi-Ginny.." She finally said in a low whisper.

"Ginny what?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione turned to look at her, tears still running non-stop down her face.

"She-"

"Hey Hermione! We didn't know you were here!" Ron shouted happily as he and Harry made their way over to her. Harry stopped walking when he saw her face. "Hermione what's wrong?"

She turned to look at him and felt her heart drop.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" She cried running as fast as she could making her way to her spare guestroom.

**

* * *

**

x♥x

I should've known the day we met

The way you turned and waved at me I never will forget

Two years later whoda guessed

That we would make it this far just to put it all to rest

**x♥x**

Hermione laid in bed that night in her comfortable long white t-shirt and short blue boy shorts. Even if she was pregnant and depressed, didn't mean she was going to stop wearing short clothes that showed her legs. She was after all only 19 and it wasn't like she was fat yet. But regardless, she didn't feel like most 19 year olds were feeling. She felt pregnant and alone. She wasn't single…she was alone. Nobody was there for her. Hermione still couldn't get over what Draco had done to her.

Flashback

_17-18 months before..._

_Hermione and Draco sat at a table in an empty restaurant called "Le Amour Pour Tout"_ **(A/N- I think I did that right, it's supposed to say "The Love For All" idk hey I take Spanish not French lol)**

Draco had rented it out, he had always been fond of his privacy. Then he started to get up as he said, "Hermione I have a very important question to ask you…," He the reached into his pocket pulling out a small blue box with a cream colored ribbon around it with the words, "Tiffany & Co." on the front; with him on one knee facing her.

"_Hermione, I've loved you for the last 6 years of my life," He said, his pure blue eyes looking up into her honey brown ones. "We've been together for one of those six years, I want to know if you'll do me the honor of being with me for the rest of our lives…"_

_Hermione just kept staring at him, her mouth open in shock._

"_Oh my god…" she whispered._

"_So my real question to you is this…" He said lifting open the light blue box. "Will you be my wife?"_

_Hermione's 'o-shaped' mouth started to turn into a wide grin and she shouted "Yes!" happily as Draco jumped up and swung her around. _

_That night all she could think about was how things couldn't have been more perfect._

End of Flashback 

Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, still unable to fall asleep.

**

* * *

**

x♥x

And if it's alright I'll stay until it' late

Until you tell that it's time that we moved on

And if it takes all night I'll wait here til the daylight

So that I can see that we just don't belong

It's alright we were wrong

**x♥x**

_4 months after wedding…_

The couple laid close to each other panting heavily.

"God Hermione I love you so much…" Draco said looking at her, his eyes full of love.

"I love you too." Whispered Hermione.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll always love you…"

She turned over and lay on his chest, "I will too…"

**

* * *

**

x♥x

If your crazy then I'm insane

Twopeople with the same condition, it never goes away

It's not our problem anymore

But let's just call it even when I'm walking out the door

And oh ,it won't be easy 'cause it was hard from the start

**x♥x**

_10-11 months after wedding…_

Hermione looked out of the corner of her eyes to see Draco walking through their bedroom door, taking off his shirt and getting into bed. She looked over at the alarm clock next to her: _3:59 am._

Hermione closed her eyes and went back to pretending she was asleep as she felt Draco put his arms around her and whisper into her hair. "I love you no matter what…" She kept her eyes closed and tried to keep her breathing steady but in her mind, questions were screaming.

**

* * *

**

x♥x

And if it's alright I'll stay until it's late

Until you tell that it's time that we moved on

And if it takes all night I'll wait here to the daylight

so that I can see that we just don't belong

It's alright we were wrong

**x♥x**

_16 months after wedding…_

Draco walked through the front door and sat his work briefcase next to the door and took his work suit jacket off and walked up to Hermione, who was sitting at the table with a Archie comic book, and eating chowder and peach soup…or something that looked like soup.

She looked up and kiss him lightly on the lips smiling.

"Hey sweety." Hermione said. "How are you?"

"Oh just…um…fine."

She frowned slightly at his tone. "Everything okay?"

He looked around for a moment, and then faced her and spoke softly, "Actually, I think I should tell you something…it's important."

"Okay sure go ahea-" She started, but then stopped and grabbed a hold of her stomach, putting a hand around her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" She muttered before running upstairs to the bathroom.

Hermione returned about 6 minutes later, looking slightly pale. "Sp what did you want to tell me?"

He only shook his head and replied back quietly, "That's okay, you go and rest."

She only nodded and walked to their bedroom. Just as she closed the door, she saw Draco put his head down into his hands and start to shake lightly.

**

* * *

**

x♥x

Must've met for some reason

It's in the sky

Something from up high

We must have lived for some reason

It wasn't a lie

It just wasn't right

**x♥x**

Hermione turned to face the ceiling and let the tears fall down the corners of her eyes.

'I loved him…but he's hurt me so much'

'_You still do love him'_

'But he loves Ginny…'

'_No he couldn't he said he loved you so many times…'_

'Then why would he do this?'

Hermione couldn't think of an answer so she decided to go to sleep and put her troubles behind her, until she heard a loud scream and the sound of a dish breaking.

**

* * *

**

x♥x

And if it's alright I'll stay until it's late

Until you tell that it's time that we moved on

And if it takes all night I'll wait here to the daylight

So that I can see that we just don't belong

It's alright we were wrong

**x♥x**

Hermione rubbed her eyes sleepily as she walked down the stairs walking into the kitchen, only to her surprise finding Draco sitting in the chair she had been sitting in only a couple of hours before…and an extremely red faced Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"What's going on here?" said Hermione almost shouting.

The three of them turned to Hermione with sad expression on their faces. Mrs. Weasley ran over to her as fast as she could and wrapped her arms around her neck, giving her an enormous bear hug.

"Oh Hermione dear! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I am so sorry!" She said as she cried, yanking her handkerchief from out of her apron to dab her eyes. "I am so ashamed of what my daughter has done. I am so sorry!" She cried even harder. "Breaks a mother's heart it does…"

Hermione saw Ginny's head look down at her fidgeting hands.

When Mrs. Weasley moved aside, Draco got up from his chair and walked over to Hermione.

"Okay let me just say somethi-"

"No! I don't want to talk to you or hear anything you have to say!" Why don't you go talk to your little whore of a fiancée!"

"Fiancée?" Harry and Ron said from the bottom of the stairs. Harry looked at Ginny with hurt in his eyes as she started to walk up to Hermione.

"Look it's not my fault! I didn't make this happen, it just did! We didn't expect it!"

"Did you _really_ just say that to me? 'it's not my fault' ….TO HELL WITH YOU! IT IS YOUR FAULT! If it wasn't your fault, I would still have my fucking life!"

Hermione turned to Draco and said, "Do you love her?"

Everyone turned to look at him. He looked from Hermione to Ginny and said, "Yes…I…love her." He said slowly.

Hermione slid to the floor and put her head in her hands and cried harder than she ever had that night.

That's when Harry attacked Draco and started to strangle him.

Mr. Weasley had woken up and gone downstairs to see what was going on.

Ron had been hunched over Harry, trying to pull the two off of each other, Mrs. Weasley had been crying her eyes out, which were now pink and puffy, Hermione was on the floor rocking back and forth with her head in between a space in her knees, and Ginny was crying quietly, her hands pulled around her chest.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" Mr. Weasley yelled, his ears turning red.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Well your little fucking tramp of a daughter slept with and stole my husband, and is also pregnant with another little bitch, she cheated on Harry so now he's beating Draco into oblivion, and…I'm pregnant too!" She yelled.

Everyone turned to stare at her, mouths wide open, as she ran past Mr.Weasley back up to her room, and fell into a deep and depressing sleep.

**x♥x**

And if it's alright I'll stay until it's late

Until you tell that it's time that we moved on

And if it takes all night I'll wait here to the daylight

So that I can see that we just don't belong

It's alright we were wrong

**x♥x**

* * *

**A/N- so theres the 2nd chapter that I made especially for all u guys that reviewed cuz I would hate to let my wonderful readers down!**

**Hope u guys liked it cuz I was up like all night for yall! plz review!♥ **

**Luv u all!**

**Bree**

**P.S. question for all readers..**

**Do you think i should go bit by bit for this story or for the next chapter skip a couple ofyearsafter the babies have been born? its up to u! so review me ur answer :D**

Copyright © "If It's Alright" by FitzNotDitz


	3. Malfoy, I'll Do Fine On My Own

**A/N- I'm sooooo sorry that I left off at that suspenseful moment and I haven't update in soooo long! Aaahh I've just been busy and all sorry! But thanks to all the reviews I got! Omg I cant believe I got 43 reviews for 2 chapters! Im so happy! Anyway luv u all that reviewed and liked the story and made me feel so special lol anyway heres the next chapter!**

**Hope u like it ♥**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Tom Felton... -looks at lawyers- ok fine...just Tom Felton :D**

**x0o0o0ox**

**Chapter 3: Malfoy, I'll Do Fine **

**On My Own**

**x0o0o0ox**

**By:FitzNotDitz**

**x♥x**

Flashback

"_Draco when you said I didn't know what I wanted you were wrong," She said looking down at her hands._

"_Oh was I? I don't think so, first you kiss me and then you run away saying that it's wrong and that we can never happen! Make up you mind!" He said frustratedly._

_Hermione looked back up at Draco. "Just…Ron..he really hurt me Draco..and what I want is to never feel that way again. You have to promise...just promise me you'll never break my heart like he did."_

"_I promise I'll never break your heart Hermione. I love you…" He said wrapping his arms around her._

"_I love you too..."_

End of Flashback

Hermione woke up with tears in her eyes.

'I feel so pathetic…why can't I get over him…' She said rubbing her light red eyes.

"Hermione slowly got out of bed making her way towards the kitchen, not bothering to take a shower. When your husband leaves you for your best friend, it just doesn't seem to matter anymore.

Even though as she made her way downstairs and the whole house was quiet, it looked as if a hurricane had blown right through the living room, into the kitchen and out the backdoor.

There was a broken vase with crushed flowers and water spilled everywhere, pots shatter all around the living room and the Burrow family clock lay smashed into pieces on the floor; springs and gears spread on the ground.

'I wonder how I even managed to stay asleep with all this-oh my God is that a knife!" Hermione thought in shock at the knife that lay stuffed inside of the Weasley family couch, gleaming brightly from the slowly rising sun.

She put her head against the wall where the old family clock used to hang and started banging it repeatedly.

"I can't believe all the trouble I've caused.."

"Well giving yourself a concussion isn't going to solve anything,"

Hermione looked over to see Ron staring down at her, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked slowly.

She stopped and stared at him, her face turning red in anger.

"Am I bloody okay! Are you _seriously_ asking me this? Oh Ron I'm just fantastic! I'm pregnant, no husband, no house, no job, and no money. Mmm oh yes, I think I'm doing quite well don't you!"

Ron looked at Hermione, then turned around as if her gaze were burning right through his skin.

"I was just asking…"

"Really…like you care," She spat.

"Would I be asking if I didn't?"

"I don't know you tell me."

He paused. "I do…I do care…"

Hermione sighed. "This is the second time this has happened to me, hmmm I feel lucky!" She said laughing half-heartedly.

"Hermione…"

"No Ron it's alright really. I mean when you cheated on me with Lavender I felt like I would die but…no it just...it's different. Draco I thought we would last forever.." Hermione trailed off.

Ron didn't really know what to say. He had cheated on her the year before with Lavender Brown. He had been drunk and well…one thing led to another. But he still felt guilty after all those years. He had lied…he cheated…same things, both painful.

"Well um-do you..uh I mean want to go out for coffee with Harry and I?" We could talk…"

"No thank-you sorry, I have some packing to do"

"Packing, for what?"

"Um I'm moving Ron, what, you didn't expect me to live with Ginny and Draco and be like Three's Company did you?" She chuckled to herself.

"Uh…who's company?"

"Oh never mind, I'll see you later." Hermione said making her way back upstairs to change.

"Yah see you…" He whispered, a mixture of hurt and sadness in his eyes.

**

* * *

**

x♥x

It was about 3:15 pm when Hermione saw Draco and Ginny leave the Malfoy property. She had been waiting outside since 10 am that day.

'Merlin I feel like a stalker…' she thought unhappily as she walked up the cold gray stairs ad into Malfoy Manor.

**

* * *

**

x♥x

Everything looked just as it had just nights before. Nothing had been moved. "Guess they didn't have the heart to take it down," she murmured to herself bitterly; walking up the stairs to their ex-bedroom. "Funny the bastards still had the audacity to fuck behind my back, how lovely."

Hermione turned the knob to the room, and was once again filled with memories. It still smelled of jasper and lilies, their bed was still made…it seemed as if the other nights had never happened. She hated that.

It happened. There was no going back, no second chances…it was over.

She fell down on the bed and started crying into one of the pillows.

'How can this happen? I…No! No! NO! Not to me…why me?" Hermione thought sadly.

"Why not that stupid red-head bitch!" She cried out, receiving nothing but the echo of her own voice.

"God look at myself…I'm having a breakdown! Pathetic...Hermione pull yourself together," she sighed wiping at her eyes. "If you can deal will Voldemort, you can deal with Draco Malfoy."

"Accio boxes," Hermione muttered as a number of brown cardboard boxes flew through the door and landed next to her on the bed.

"Well might as well get started. The quicker the better."

**

* * *

**

x♥x

Hermione was almost finished packing her belongings. She had finished the bathroom, the living room, now all was left was the closet and bedroom.

Truthfully the bedroom should have been the first to be finished but for Hermione, there were too many memories and too much pain.

Hermione quickly ran as fast as she could to the closet to pack her clothes.

"Oh I see…the little floozy(def at bottom) has already moved her stuff in here."She said walking over to a green top with little sequins hanging from the bottom.

Hermione grabbed the top. "Ooohh…Dolce & Gabbana…she's a labelin ho…" Hermione tried to rip the fabric apart: no luck.

"Aaahhh…" she threw the top on the ground and stepped on it over and over again. Hermione smiled smugly to herself. "Green was never your color anyway," She mumbled . "Always looked like a damn watermelon."

xx

After Hermione finished packing her things and ripping others, she made her way back out into the bedroom.

Hermione's fingers traced the outline of the dresser, stopping at a picture of Draco and her at a picnic in front of a lake, kissing, smiling, and laughing with each other. She was too wrapped up in taking in every detail of the picture to notice the sound of the bedroom door closing…or the fact that she had tears in her eyes.

"Hermione?" a questioning voice asked from behind her.

Crash 

The picture frame shattered into little glass pieces all over the floor.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked coming closer.

Hermione turned around, her honey brown eyes meet steel gray.

"It's a little late to be asking that don't you think!"

"Look we _have_ to talk about this."

"_We_ don't _have_ to talk about anything as a matter of fact. I would much prefer if _we_ didn't talk at all."

"Okay Hermone this whole thing..it just…I felt like a part of me needed something..."

"Oh well I know what part that was," she replied shortly turning back around and shoving things nonchalantly into the box.

Draco didn't really know what to say to that,

"I mean just…I cant have _two_ babies…"

Hermione stopped and turned back around, glaring daggers at Draco.

"Well that's just not my fault is it! What the hell do you want me to do get rid of it!" If you had kept your zipper closed you would have had only one!"

He didn't say anything.

"Were you going to ask me to get rid of it?" She asked slowly.

He still didn't say anything.

Hermione grabbed both dresser drawers and yanked them out fiercely, shaking whatever was left inside of it into the box.

"Hermione wait! Hermione!"

She once again stopped and turned around, tears now falling freely from her eyes.

"You promised me Draco…you promise me!"

"Promised what?" He asked slowly.

"That you would never break my heart…I just…how could you do this to me! I loved you!" Hermione yelled out, her eyes gazing down at his wrist revealed a large, red cut.

"What happened to your wrist?"

"Your precious friend Potter put a knife to it…" He replied in a choked voice.

"Oh…I'll have to thank him later."

And with those last words, Hermione walked out of the bedroom and at that moment, Draco Malfoy felt like _the_ biggest jack-ass in the world.

**

* * *

**

x♥x

_Divorce Settlement_

Hermione Granger looked good considering the couple months before at Malfoy Manor. She had on a light blue maternity dress since Hermione had already started showing with a matching pair of light blue bohemian flip-flops. Her hair was let down, in soft curls.

She stepped through the wooden doors facing a long lack table with two chairs on each side and one at each end. Both of the men in the room stood as she entered, one tried to help her into her chair.

She smacked the judges hand away.

'Horomones…' he thought with a slight groan.

She sat herself in the chair across from Draco, nearest to the judge.

Hermione looked over to Ginny. 'Good god she looks like hell!' It was true. Ginny's hair was a frizzy mess all around her head and her face had pudgied up tremendously. She wore a light green maternity dress with low-wedge green heels, and she had her stomach had gotten _big_.

'Now she _really_ looks like a watermelon," she thought with a smile.

Hermione didn't realize when she smiled, it was in Draco's direction. He started to smile back.

She looked up and only smiled wider, adding the special treat of flipping him off for extra feeling.

His smile turned into an 'ah-shaped' expression.

'Oh my god how could I have done that!' Hermione thought in shock but the only shrugged it off, blaming it on her horomones.

"Okay so you all know why you're here right?"

Hermione and Draco said nothing.

"Would we be here if we didn't!" Ginny snapped.

Everyone in the room looked taken back at Ginny's outburst but the judge only continued to speak.

"Well then if you two will just sign here." He said slowly, passing the paper and pen to Draco, pointing at where to sign.

Draco pushed it back to the judge who began reading over it.

"Half of the Malfoy inheritance to Ms. Granger?" the judge said questioningly.

"What?" Hermione and Ginny asked both looking at him.

"Yes." Draco said staring at Hermione.

Hermione pursed her lips together. "No." she said. "I don't want or need your money…Malfoy. I'll do fine on my own."

Once again everyone in the room was taken back by the sudden outburst.

"Are you sure?" the judge asked, looking down at her from under his glasses, a replica of Dumbledore's old expression.

"Positive. Let's just get this damn thing over with." Hermione said quickly, grabbing the pen and paper and scribbling down her signature.

"Okay now it's done and I've got places to go and people to see."

She got up and grabbing her purse and pushing the large wooden door open.

Draco got up and ran after her.

"Hermione! Why didn't you take the money?"

"I already told you…and plus your wife is going to need that money more than I am."

"Why…why did you call me Malfoy?" his face staring at her with no expression.

"Why does it matter?"

"I just-" Draco started, but was cut off by Ginny's booming voice.

"Come on honey we have to go! I need my nails and hair done and I need that new dress now!" She cried.

"You might want to go now Malfoy, wouldn't want to keep your _new_ wife waiting," Hermione said quietly. "she might cheat on you."

Draco's once emotionless face turned into a guilty frown.

"Oh but before I forget here," she said reaching onto her finger and pulling off her wedding ring. "I don't think I'll be needing it anymore."

"Hermione wait-" He started looking up, his eyes searching frantically for her.

But the last he saw, was a wave of curly brown hair, disappearing inside the elevator.

**

* * *

**

x♥x

_April 16th_

"_Push! I can see the head! One more!" the doctor yelled frantically. The sound of a crying baby filled the room._

"_Congragulations, you've given birth to a baby boy,"_

"_What would you like to name him?" a nurse asked Ginny._

_She smiled and replied happily, " Christopher James Malfoy."_

_Draco moved closer to pick up the baby in Ginny's arms, but stopped for to his surprise finding him to have strands of dark brown hair and bright piercing green eyes._

"_Who's bloody child is this because it sure as hell isn't mine!"_

"_Don't be silly of course he is!"_

"_No _it_ isn't ! My entire family is blonde hair, blue and gray eyes! Yours is all red hair, brown eyes! So where the hell did this all come from! It looks like bloody Potter for-"_

_Ginny looked down at the baby boy, who was now sucking on his little hands._

"_I just…I oh god.."_

"_You slut." Draco murmered before slamming the door closed, the sound of a baby crying once again filling the air._

**

* * *

**

x♥x

_June 2nd_

_Hermione was laying in the Burrows living room, spread out on bunches of blankets and towels._

"_Come on Hermione one more, you're doing great!" Mrs. Weasley cried._

"_Bloody hell…" Ron whispered as he fell down to the floor._

_Fred and George looked down at him. "He's dead!" They cried out in unison._

_Mr. Weasley smacked them upside the head._

_Hermione screamed, and then there was a melodic **(A/N-yes melodic :P )** sound of a baby crying._

"_What's that she's got down there?" Fred asked tilting his head to the side._

"_Oh bugger it's got a tail!"_

"_In the front?"_

"_Ooohhh."_

"_It's a boy you twits!" Harry cried as he punched them on the shoulder. _

_Hermione smiled. "A boy…" she whispered._

"_What would you like to name the dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, a smile on her face._

_Hermione paused for a moment. "Danny Albus Granger."_

"_That's great Hermione."_

"_Wonderful…" Mrs. Weasley said, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief._

"_I love you Danny…" Hermione whispered gazing into his bright blue eyes._

**

* * *

**

x♥x

**A/N- I am so sorry ppl i know this chap was sorta boring! Ah I feel so bad for keep you waiting for so long, I'm going to make two more chapters and update as soon as I can, I owe u guys that much plz review! ♥**

**Luv u all**

**Bree**

**P.S.**

**Floozy means a woman who steals other women's men. which is Ginny. lol**

Copyright © "If It's Alright" by FitzNotDitz


	4. One Way Or Another Part1

**A/N- hey ppl! I feel sooooooo bad for taking so long to update! Aahh mean me! Last time the reason it took so long was cuz it was my b-day..this time it was just cuz I was bein lazy..anyway**

**Hope u like it!♥**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Tom Felton... -looks at lawyers- ok fine...just Tom Felton :D **

**x0o0o0ox**

**Chapter 4: One Way Or Another Part 1**

**x0o0o0ox**

**By:FitzNotDitz**

**x♥x**

"Danny will you _please_ stop doing that!" Hermione shouted as yet another splotch of mashed peas and carrots was tossed onto her work papers. 

She looked up at Danny who had bits of orange mushy stuff all over his hair and face, with a silly, lopsided grin and was in fits of giggles.

"This isn't funny Danny!"

His grin was replaced with eyes full of sadness and tears as crying soon filled the room.

"Oh come on now Hermione! The dear is only six months old, he doesn't know any better!" Mrs. Weasley criedout, grabbing a towel cloth and wiping him off.

Hermione sighed, reaching over to pick him up, patting him comfortably until his uncontrollable sobs, slowed into soft hiccups.

"I'm sorry Danny I just.." she started looking into his bright blue eyes and up at his curly dirty blonde hair. "Wow…I never- noticed..how much you look like your father…"

Danny only gave a small hiccup and sucked on his thumb, resting back onto his mothers shoulder.

She sighed and lightly patted his back. "Well just please let me work Danny, if I get this promoton, all our problems will be over.."

**

* * *

**

x♥x

"Shut that damn baby up!"

" It's your turn damnit! You never fucking help, all you do is work, work, work!"

"It's not _my_ bloody child!"

"You promised to help! I don't know what I ever saw in you!"

"Money." Draco said monotonously.

Crash 

"You self centered arrogant bastard!" Ginny cried exasperatedly.

"You fucking gold-digger! You made me lose the only woman I've ever loved!"

Ginny paused looking down at her feet.

"Well if you loved her as much as you say you do, you would have said _no_." She replied icily.

"I'm going out!" Draco shouted as he stomped out the front door.

Ginny looked down at Christopher, who was gazing at her with his piercing green eyes, fist in his mouth.

"Well if he can go out…so can I."

**

* * *

**

x♥x

Hermione woke up at the sound of Danny's crying.

She rubbed her eyes and drowsily looked over at the clock: _1:49 am_

"Danny couldn't you just wait five more hours…" She whispered to herself, yawning as she made her way to fix the usual 'am snack'.

As Hermione got to the door she heard the cries die down. Turning the knob and making her way over to Danny's crib, only to find him not there. Panicking she turned around, stopped by her eyes meeting light blue one's.

"Cute kid we've got here.."

**

* * *

**

x♥x

A/N- this is only part 1 so don't get mad k ppls? Kthx. All u gotta do now is click that lil blueish purple button with the arrow on it (and/or click the other button right next to "Submit Review". :D  
**♥**

**Luv u all**

**Bree**

**P.S.**

**FAQ**

**Q- Is this a Draco/ Hermione fic?**

_**A- **Yup! Sorry to dissapoint all the people who didn't want her to fall back in love with him but its going to happen I mean it might take awhile cuz there's her career, then theres gonna be her boyf- ive said too much._

**Q- What's Danny's full name?**

**A-**_Daniel Albus Granger- sorry if u don't like it but I'm probably gonna be callin him Danny in the story- its cuter_ **♥**

**Q- Why did you change your pen-name?**

**A-** _mmm...I dont know..i didnt like my other one that much..the 'fitz' part is from real world key west:D ha._

**Q- Why does it take so long for you to update?**

_**A-** major writers block lately and skool is coming…ugh..only 2 weeks left /_

Copyright © "If It's Alright" by FitzNotDitz


	5. One Way Or Another Part2

**A/N- again im sooo sorry I took so long to update! Bad, mean, mean, bad me! v.v grr anyway..**

**Hope u like it ♥**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Tom Felton... -looks at lawyers- ok fine...just Tom Felton :D**

**x0o0o0ox**

**Chapter 5: One Way Or Another Part 2**

**x0o0o0ox**

**By:FitzNotDitz**

**x♥x**

For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger was speechless. Questions were screaming in her head. _'Why is he here! How is he here!'_ But no sound came out of her mouth…that was, until she saw Draco kiss Danny's cheek softly.

"Who…the hell do you think you are! Coming in..no _breaking_ into my home and waking my son from his sleep!" Hermione yelled, grabbing Danny out of Draco's arms.

"He was actually already awake when I got here.." He said smugly.

"Shut up!" She shouted, causing Danny to start crying.

"Look what you've gone and done to him!" Cried Draco.

"Me! It's your fault this whole thing started… and what are you doing her in the first place!"

"I came to see my son." He replied simply, his hands in his pockets.

"This is my son! _You_ already have son."

"Yes and he's in your arms."

Hermione didn't reply and only pursed her lips together in frustration. "Malfoy," she started, saying it as if it disgusted her. "this is my child, not yours and definitely not that..cunts!"

Hermione started to cradle Danny, trying to get him to calm.

"Hermione you can't keep me from seeing my son!"

"I'll do whatever I damn well please! It's what's best for-"

"For who Hermione!" Draco cried, moving towards her. " Not best for me…not Danny, so who?"

"H-how did you know his name?" She whispered.

Draco paused and sighed. "Molly told me..but look I didn't come here to argue, I just wanted- needed to see him."

"Well I think your six months too late…" She snapped while rubbing small circles on Danny's back.

Draco turned around and started towards the door. "I'm going to see my son Granger, I promise you that. One way or another…"

Hermione stared after him, a confused look plastered on her face. _'One way or another…'_

**

* * *

**

x♥x

"Molly!"

_Slam_

"Oh Hermione dear!" Mrs. Weasley cried rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. "It's so late! Well early, but you understand..would you like a bit of tea?"

"No" She answered shortly. "Molly how could you tell Draco where we lived! What were you thinking!"

Molly sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. "I'm so sorry Hermione but he came here and he just looked so sad and- I just hate to see people hurt.."

"Yah well…how do you think I feel now."

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry!" Molly cried pulling her into one of her infamous hugs.

Hermione looked down at her sleeping baby boy in the carseat. "Well okay Molly just _don't_ do it again."

"Never." Molly replied, shaking her head frantically.

"Um well would it be okay if Danny and I slept here for tonight. I don't want Malfoy coming back and kidnapping him or something…"

"Oh deary I doubt he would do anything like that! He loves-" Mrs. Weasley stopped once she saw the flesh-eating look on Hermione's face.

Molly face turned pale, covered with a worried expression. "Um-oh-uh-yes…of..course. Yes you got right ahead dear. I'll tuck Danny in the nursery."

Hermione smiled sweetly and started up the stairs.

"Oh um…dear?"

"Yes?" Hermione asked still smiling.

"Ginny's upstairs…"

Hermione's warm expression immediately collapsed into the same flesh-eating look, and ran up the stairs.

_Bam..BAM! _

_"Wake up you ugly little bitch! This'll-teach-you!" came the muffled cries from up stairs._

_Their was a shrill cry and then the sound of glass breaking._

_"Oh good lord…" Molly placed a hand over her open mouth as she heard the sound of slaps, slutfaced hoe bags…and doors breaking in half with two young woman, rolling down the stairs._

**

* * *

**

x♥x

**A/N-I am soooooo sorry! I fell so bad! (but reviews make me happy ) I'm going to try and update as much as I can now cuz skool starts back soon (gag) anyway yah I know sorta boring and short!-but u know what to do! Review plz ♥**

**Luv u all **

**Bree**

**P.S.**

**FAQ**

**Q- What's gonna happen next?**

_A-Now would I really tell you that? Think plz. :P :D_

**Q- What did Hermione do to Ginny? Why was there all sortsa catty things!**

_**A- **Ginny stole Hermione's man thus..ass woopin! Haha lol sry hyper _

**Q- Who's Hermione's boyfriend gonna beee- I SAW WHAT YOU WROTE DAMMIT!**

**A- **_(files nails) I don't know what you're talking about…_

Sooo until next time…review plz! Kthx. **♥**

Copyright © "If It's Alright" by FitzNotDitz


	6. Unbelieveable

**A/N: Hey guys newest chap! I hope you all like it- I think it's ok but I'm hoping you all will like it since I haven't updated in so long. Anyway here it is**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Tom Felton... -looks at lawyers- ok fine...just Tom Felton :D **

**x0o0o0ox**

**Chapter 6:Unbelieveable**

**x0o0o0ox**

**By: FitzNotDitz**

**x♥x**

"Virginia get up this instant!!"

Hermione pinned Ginny on the floor.

_Smack_

"Oh my...Harold! Harold!" Mrs. Weasley ran up the stairs to wake her husband.

10 seconds later Harry and 3 members of the Weasley family were downstairs.

"Hermione! What are you doing?!" Harry shouted.

_Slap _

Harry ran over and pulled Hermione off of Ginny. "Hermione calm down!" Hermione kept trying to claw and kick at Ginny, causing her hair to be swarmed in front of Harry's face. " _–gasp- _I-can't-breathe."

"AAAAHHHH!!" Hermione pounced on Ginny again.

"Get this crazy bitch off of me!"

Ron grabbed Ginny from under Hermione.

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A BITCH GINNY YOU RUINED MY MARRIAGE!"

"Well he could've said no if he **really** loved you!"

Hermione got up and pushed past Harry, running upstairs.

"Funny how she's the first to attack someone but she can't face the facts." Ginny said smugly.

"Nice Ginny." Harry gasped as he caught his breath and walked outside, slamming the door. Mrs. Weasley started to go after him. "No Molly you go see if Hermione is alright, I'll go check on Harry."

* * *

x♥x

After about 3 minutes of standing in silence, Ginny spoke, "Well…not that this hasn't been _fun _, but I have to get back the beauty rest I've lost." She walked over and grabbed two pillows from the couch. "I'm sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms, I don't want that psycho coming after me again."

"Unbelievable." Ron muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said you're unbelievable. How can you be so cruel Ginny?!"

"I'm not the one who frigging attacked someone!"

"You slept with your best friend's husband, the baby isn't even his, you've destroyed Harry, you've broken mum's heart…should I go on or do you finally get it?"

"…How did you know Draco isn't the father?"

"Come on Ginny…anybody with bloody eyes could tell that child is in no way relation to Malfoy."

"Oh." She said looking down.

"Ginny, you know what you told me when I cheated on Hermione…you told me I was in way over my head. I had lost the best thing in my life and I would never get it back. Well now you know what that feels like. You lost Harry and the respect of your family and friends. And on top of it all you've lost _Malfoy_," he went on, saying the word with absolute malice. "and Hermione. Ginny you're my sister, and I'll always love you, but…you've seriously screwed yourself and I can't even say I feel sorry for you." With a disappointed look at her, he turned around and ran upstairs.

* * *

x♥x

"How is she?" Ron asked his mother, who was knocking on the door to the bathroom.

"Not so good. She still hasn't let me in, or said a single word."

"Well you go get some rest, I'll stay here."

"Okay. It has been a rough night." She said walking across the hall to her room.

Ron sat down next to the door, resting his head on the wall. He reached over and knocked.

"Hermione?" He heard faint crying on the other side.

"Hermione," he said more firmly, "please, talk to me. I want to help."

She sniffled. "You can't. Nobody can. I'm in this on my own…" She paused. "and I'm going to make it."

Ron was a bit taken back. "I know you will. You always figure out somehow."

After a couple of moments the door lock clicked and out walked Hermione.

"Hermio-" Ron started to say, getting up to his feet, but was cut off when she suddenly ran towards him, her arms wrapped around his waist so tightly, as if she were going to be lifted up out to space if she let go.

That's the scariest thing though." She kept sniffling. "I'm all on my own."

"You've go all of us."

"Yes I know but…how did it come to this? I've tried my hardest to put it out of my mind, stop all the 'what if or what could have been'- but…he did say he would love me forever…" she started crying into his shirt.

Instinctively, Ron rubbed her back. "Do all men lie Ron?" He stopped and immediately felt guilty. Hermione felt him tense and pulled away from him, realizing what she said.

"Oh Ron…I'm um…sorry. I didn't mean that towards you."

"No. Hermione, I'm sorry. This is my fault too. I should've never cheated with Lavender and then you wouldn't have been with Malfoy, and nothing bad like this would've ever happened to you…I'm to blame."

"Ron it really isn't. And you know what, I'm glad that I married Malfoy. I knew he loved me. You didn't…at least not in that way."

She turned and started walking downstairs to the nursery room, to check on Danny-thank Merlin for that silencing charm.

"But what if I did Hermione? What if do?" He whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

She stopped. "You don't Ron. You don't." She kept going and opened the door to the nursery, disappearing inside.

He shook his head, turning around to see Harry and his dad walk back through the front. He kept on to his room and shut the door.

"But I do."

* * *

x♥x

The next morning Hermione went back home, the whole time thinking about what Ron said-did…do? 'What did he mean?" She really didn't know.

No. She shook her head.

"He doesn't."

"Gah?" Danny cried, looking up at her from his car seat.

"No he doesn't." She smiled down at him. As if he knew what she was talking about.

He reached his arms forward, wanting her to pick him up.

"Aww," She said picking him up into her arms, walking to his room. "Well atleast I know you love me."

He started giggling and nodding his head happily.

Hermione laughed. "Okay okay settle down Danny boy. Let's go get you something to eat, you must be hungry."

* * *

x♥x

So that's how it went for the next couple of months; Hermione went to work, while she was at work, Molly came over to take care of Danny and the apartment, maybe once in a while Ron or Harry, then she would come home and play with Danny if there wasn't too much work from _work _to be done.

That was ntil she got the **promotion** she had been waiting for- but how she went from being one of wizarding worlds' England's most famous fashion designer, Stella Décor's secretary, to her financial manager/advisor (meaning she had to meet with the banks and ask for the amount of money the needed for the shows and supplies) and became her 4th designing partner- even though she wanted to make 1st or 2nd, 4th partner was better than no partner, plus she would be moving up soon enough...she _hoped_. As if she wasn't happy enough already- word was out in the papers that Malfoy divorced Ginny after he "finally realized her lying and deceitful ways." She scoffed. _'Like he's one to talk." _

But tomorrow she would be meeting with Wiz and Checks Financing Bank Inc.'s head, to secure the loan for the upcoming 'Stella's Winter Dreamland.' Her friend Tiffany, 3rd designing partner says the president is only 20, and is the finest thing since Orlando Bloom without a shirt on.

* * *

x♥x

**A/N: oooooooooooooo who's the head?? can't tell you, you'll have to keep reading. :) anyway hope this was a good chapter, I'm working on another one but still don't forget to review! Let me know what you think**

**-Bree**

Copyright © "If It's Alright" by FitzNotDitz (and for the rest of the chaps-I don't feel like writing that anymore lol)


	7. Hang Me Up To Dry All Over Again

**A/N: sorry for the long wait! Hope u like it!**

**Disclaimer: Tom Felton is a sex muffin! and so is Daniel Radcliffe now with his(their) fiiinneee bodies! Well that's not a disclaimer but..I don't own them! ..so it actually kind of is :D**

**x0o0o0ox**

**Chapter 7:Hang Me Up To Dry**

**(All Over Again)**

**x0o0o0ox**

**By: FitzNotDitz**

**x♥x**

Hermione walked into Wiz and Checks Financing Bank Inc. She wore a tight fitted black Versache dress and high-point black open toe heels. Her hair was in side bangs, let down in soft curls reaching down to a couple of inches above her forearm.

Black briefcase at hand, she made her way up to the secretary.

_Flashback_

_Tiffany and Hermione were having lunch at one of the most famous restraints in wizarding London- 'Cheerio Amour' ._

"_I'll have a lightly toasted turkey sandwich, all wheat, and with a side of gray poupone, please." The waiter turned to Hermione._

"_And you miss?"_

"_Oh just a glass of champagne please- perhaps Bubbly?"_

"_Same for me."_

_The waiter nodded and hurried off._

"_Not eating Hermione?"_

"_Too excited, and I do need to be that size 3 by the time of Stella's 'masterpiece'." _

"_Oh yah I remember her 'policy'. Well you're only a 5 so not that far to go, right?"_

"_Right."_

_They continued to chat a couple of minutes later until the waiter came back with their orders._

"_To Madame Stella Décor's newest fashion representative!" They clashed their glasses together._

"_Okay so since your _new_ job is my _old_ job, I feel the need to fill you in."_

_She told her all of the rules about dealing with Décor. _

"_Now moving onto the bank-like when in the presence of Stella Décor, always dress fashionably and **look** the part. Know what you're doing and why you're there._

_Second, don't ever look intimidated once your inside. They will eat you **alive**. Remember, you're working for a very, very, _very_ famous designer._

_Third, don't fall for the bank's Head, he's gorgeous but I can tell he's a total player."_

_And she went on describing the how's and don'ts of the job. _

_By the time Hermione was ready to go, she couldn't remember all the much about what Tiffany said, she was too excited about seeing the bank's Head…not that she was ready to date or anything…_

_End of Flashback_

"I'm here to speak with the Head to confirm the loan for Stella Décor's fashion show."

"Yes-he's expecting you." She pushed a button on the intercom. "Mr.- Yes. Yes, she's here." She let go of the button and pointed to the right. "Take the VIP elevator all the way up to the 43rd floor." She went back to writing down more schedules.

With that last word Hermione made her way over and into the elevator and pushed the number 43.

* * *

**x♥x**

"YES I KNOW! NO. …No shut up. SHUT UP! … Yah…yah I KNOW _that_… Dammit! I'm dealing with a bunch of **idiots**!" He shouted.

Hermione could hear him through the solid, polished wooden door –_from the elevator_- and walked up and knocked on the door.

"Yes come in! …Look I don't care about…Okay then. Now I have a very important client coming in," He turned around from the giant window that overlooked the entire city, and looked at Hermione. The phone drooped a little from his hold. "Yah sure…whatever just...**deal** with it."

He slammed the phone down and ran his hand through his hair.

"You must be Mrs. Granger? I've heard about you, you've replaced Tiffany, right?" He walked over towards her and held his hand out. She shook it firmly.

"Ms actually…and yes I did."

"Oh forgive me…I just heard you had a child so I figured…"

"Yes I do. And?"

"No nothing um…I'm sorry we sort of got onto the wrong foot. My name is Aiden Sandro. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. Well Mr. Sandro should we begin?"

"Of course- but please call me Aiden."

"Hmmm.. are you sure that's professional, _Aiden_?

"Well I think you'll find I'm not like most of the uptight men that work in this building, _Hermione_?" He smiled.

'_Oh Merlin he's gorgeous'_ Hermione thought.

He had light wavy, dirty blonde hair, and the most unique eyes-one crystal blue, one a light minty green. His whole face had gentle, yet rough manly features...and his lips! Hermione just about **died**.

"Then why do you work in a _bank_?" She smiled back.

Aiden chuckled. "Well my father was in this business so I don't know, I guess I kind of…followed in his footsteps. Anyway, it pays well." He replied, pulling out a chair for her, nearest to the front of the long meeting table, where he sat.

"So," he said taking his usual seat at the front. "We should probably get a start on this huh?"

* * *

**x♥x**

They spent the rest of the time _trying _to focus on the business deal, but still getting it done. Throughout the confirmation, Aiden would throw occasional flirts at Hermione, and she would say something witty and flirtatious right back.

They laughed.

"And so then the guy comes back right? And he starts shouting and cursing in all these different languages…still throwing knives at the bartender!"

"Oh..my...-giggles- Wow. So um," She stood up. "on behalf of Stella Décor and her team, we thank you for your assistance in Stella Presents: A Winter Dreamland."

"No problem…and I don't want to seem too forward but would you…maybe like to have dinner at say seven? Tomorrow?"

Thoughts ran through Hermione's head. _'What about Danny? No..no…this guy is a player! There is no way I'm falling for this smooth demeanor again!…Danny-but I couldn't ever do this again! But…he does seem genuine…maybe…' _She slowly started to smile. "I would love to."

He grinned. "Great, I'll pick you up."

* * *

**A/N-I hope you all aren't mad because I made up a character and made Hermione go on a date with that character :/ but she was hurt and lonely. But anyway, tell me what you all think and such! ****♥**

(I know it was kind of boring and sloow-but it'll get better!)

**Next Chap: Dinner at 7: Leaves you LoveStoned**

**Reviews plz!**

**btw-please go check out my other story Fix Me I really want more reviews :/**

**-Bree**


	8. Dinner at 7,Leaves You Lovestoned

**A/N-Sorry I took so long to update but it's summer now-yaayy:D We got out the 24****th ****of May-I've just had major writer's block & my internet TWC, was actin up, and because i was trying to wait so i could release 4 chaps at one time-this one,"Fix Me" chap 4, and my newest story "Just Desserts"-but i figured you have all waited long enough-here's the new chap:enjoy :**

**x0o0o0ox**

**Chapter 8:**

**Dinner At Seven:**

**Leaves You Lovestoned **

**x0o0o0ox**

**By: FitzNotDitz**

**x♥x**

* * *

"So how'd you like dinner?"

"It was…nice."

Aiden laughed lightly. "Just nice or…really really nice?" He looked over and smiled at her.

They were taking a walk down the street, with Aiden's bodyguard behind them..you would not believe how many people wanted to hurt the Bank's head.

"Well..it was somewhere in between. But I really did have a good time-a great time!, it's just that I'm so used to this so…it's nothing new…"

"What do you mean by 'nothing new' ?"

"You know…the expensive, fancy french restraints, the man who's seemingly charming and rich. That's nothing new." She looked up at him.

"Hermione believe me when I say that I'm not out to hurt you. And if you want _something new_, then that's what you'll get-let's go!" Aiden grabbed Hermione by the hand and they took off running.

The bodyguard ran after them a couple of blocks, then slowed to a stop. " _–pant pant- _okay…you kids go…_-pant- _ahead. I'll catch up later- woo I really need a doughnut." He sighed walking towards the nearest diner.

* * *

**x♥x**

"Oh my gosh, Aiden where are we going??" She asked, smiling from ear to ear. She heard laughter and screaming in the background.

"You ready?" Aiden asked, hands still covering her eyes.

"Aah! Just show me Aiden pleeeaassee." She started shaking with anticipation. "The suspense is _so_ overwhelming." She cried out dramatically. He slowly removed his hands from her eyes.

"So…is **this** something new?"

And there they both stood, at the entrance of an amusement park.

* * *

**x♥x**

The both came out of the race cars laughing uncontrollably.

"Noo, no, no, no, no! You know that I got past the finish line first!" Hermione poked him in his shoulder.

"Pffssh. Hermione darling, no body has beaten me at race cars since I was 6, and we were rolling our wheelies down the sidewalk.."

"Well then..." she said sighing and looking off to the side, "that last time is _fi_-_ni_-_to_, because I _soo_ just whooped you!" She cried, giving him a light punch in his chest and taking off running.

"Oh no you don't!" Aiden exclaimed, taking off after her.

"Catch me if you-Oh, hello Aiden. So nice of you to join me." She giggled slightly at the fact that his arms were around her waist.

"You…are on fast woman." He looked to the side, "I have a great idea-since you _'whooped me' _, I feel the need to win back some of my manly man pride," they started laughing. "So I am going to win you, _the _biggest stuffed animal from this game." They rushed towards the game he was looking at, where a man, a huge hammer, and a reeeaalllyy tall dingbell type thing, and a sign that said '**Ring your Strength** & Win A Prize!'.

"Aiden _really_,you don't have to do this."

"Hmm.." He said picking up the hammer, tossing it up and down to feel the weight of it, then finally steadiying himself in front of the dingbell stand, "I'm actually doing this more for you, than for my _'manly pride'_, I did tell you I would get you the biggest prize here, didn't I?"

"Yes…"

"Well that's exactly what I'm going to do." He raised the hammer up and swung it down in one swift move.

Hermione almost passed out watching his muscles flex.

Ding 

_The bell lit up with a bunch of colored lights and started ringing._

"_We've got a new highscore!" the man to the side shouted._

"Aiden that's amazing!" She jumped up and hugged him.

"Here you are sir." The man handed him a giant, adorable bulldog with a puppy pout.

Aiden took the dog and handed it to Hermione. "And here you are miss." He gave her a half smirk, with his one blue eye and one green eye staring up into her honey ones.

"Why _thank you_." She hugged to stuffed animal close and kissed Aiden on the cheek. She whispered in my ear. "this has been the best night I've had in a long time- thank you for that too."

He wrapped an arm around her waist as they headed towards the exit. As she rested her head on his shoulder, he whispered back.

"Only the best for you."

* * *

**x♥x**

"Mrs.Weasley, Mrs.Weasley!" she came rushing through her apartment door into the living room. "I had the **most** amazing time!"

"Hermione dear, you'll wake up Daniel!...But tell me all about it!"

"He's just…AH!" She grabbed the nearest pillow and smothered it in her face. "He's almost too perfect…like…'the one'!" She whispered removing the pillow.

"Hermione be careful! Don't rush into anything…I don't want you to get hurt again!" Mrs.W cried out in a worried tone.

"Aiden isn't like that…I know it's just the first date and all but…he's just great. So real and…well mannered! Respectable, charismatic, intellectual.." She sighed, "We just seem to click you know." Hermione snapped. "Like that. I know you would really like him." She ruffled her hair.

"I'm just sitting here listening about him and I already **don't** like him."

…

"Ron? What are you doing here?"

"Helping mum."

"Molly?"

"Oh yes dear, he called earlier looking for you…I told him you were _out _with the Bank's head, then he came right over and helped me take care of Danny…I could've sworn I mentioned it to you earlier.."

"No Molly, you didn't. And Ron, you have no right not to like him. You don't even KNOW him!"

"I know that it's way too early for you to start dating again!"

"No, I think what you mean is that it's too early for me to date anybody who isn't you yet!"

"Hermi-" She cut him off. "So you know what, I would like it if you all would leave because, as you know, I've had a long night and I am _exhausted_. Please don't forget to lock the door on your way out."

Molly got up and headed for the door, giving Hermione a hug. "Night dear."

Ron rushed out quickly after her, red ears and all.

* * *

**x♥x**

2 ½ hours later after Hermione had taken a shower, gotten her take top and pajama shorts on, and checked up Danny, she was on her way to her room down the hall.

…..

…..

…..

…..

Nudge 

…..

Nudge 

"Hermione.." a voice whispered.

"Hermione."

Nudge 

"Wake Up!"

She finally woke up, her eyes looking above her to meet steel gray ones.

"SHIT!" She jumped out of her bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"Well what's this I hear about you going on dates?"

There was a long pause…and Hermione knew that this wasn't the right time but…she busted out laughing.

"What's so bloody funny?"

"You! Oh my god, you! Are you seriously coming to my house, **unannounced** and **uninvited** AGAIN, just to ask me if I went on a _date_ ??"

"Um don't you think it's a bit early for that…ARE YOU FUCKING HIM?!"

"…Am I high or have you been smoking something? Malfoy do you seriously I slept with him? That I'm that easy?? I don't think you should be such a hypocrite. I'm not going to be heartbroken forever-I'm moving on." She sat down at the side of her bed. "Oh and I would appreciate if you stopped breaking and entering into my home. It's very troubling more so on your part because if you keep this up I just might take this to the ministry."

He smiled. "And they would grant me half custody of Danny..I _know_ you wouldn't want that.."

Hermione made a face that looked like she was about to cry.

"B-But not if they see how h-heartbroken I am about your whole cheating escapade." Then she started smiling again. "Puhlease Malfoy. Don't try and intimidate me." She leaned forward and whispered, "I'm much better at it."

Draco sat down at the edge of the bed before Hermione had a chance to tell him not to. "Okay fair enough…I would just like it if you gave me another chance- or atleast let me visit Danny once in a while.."

"Malfoy wha-"

"Just think it over, okay?"

Then he was gone.

Hermione shook her head and got back under the covers.

_I am so lovestoned_…

* * *

**x♥x**

A/N- hope it was okay…I know it's been forever since I've updated, but like I said it's summer, so I'm going to try not to let updates go longer than a week. Review plz!

OH and btw check out my story  
"Fix Me" –new chap is upbest yet i think :D  
and my newest story "Just Desserts" –which I think is going to be  
**amazing **-  
should be out by 6.12.07-6.13.07

**♥**

-Bree

Copyright © "If It's Alright" by FitzNotDitz. All rights reserved.


	9. It's Been a Long Time

**Sorry...this isn't an update...**

My computer broke right before school started...I am soo sorry o.o  
I haven't been able to get on one in a while-I tried from my cellphone and...yaaa that doesn't work.  
Plus-I've been kind of busy. School's going great...aaand I'm kind of in the middle of something good...but kinda..illegal? haha I don't know .

Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can, I still love all my loyal readers and reviewers! & checker..backers..eh whatever you get it :)

-Bree

10.5.07

P.S.  
I'm grounded cuz of something I did...I always get caught lately :/

Oh and don't worry, the "illegal" thing isn't anything bad bad it's just...hehe illegal [a guy .  
Be back as soon as possible (nov probably...)


End file.
